The Fourteenth Noah
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: This story takes place after Kanda and Johnny find Allen. This is when they "captured" him. After they managed to get away when all the Akuma attacked them in town, they were found by Marie, Kanda's teammate. They were taken back to the order where the elders then carried out the herecy trial.


**Hello readers! I am here with something new! I decided to write this story out of randomness! I hope you like it, it's my first fanfiction! Please REVIEW! I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! Thanks! **

**This story takes place after Kanda and Johnny find Allen. This is when they "captured" him. After they managed to get away when all the Akuma attacked them in town, they were found by Marie, Kanda's teammate. They were taken back to the order where the elders then carried out the herecy trial.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 1**

Allen sat down in his cell, fully aware that there would be no escaping this time without using his Noah self. He had finally managed to surpress his other side. The order still didn't trust him. He may have been able to get his usual apperance back. His hair was still white as snow, but his skin was darker, almost gray, the trait of a noah.

He now knew who he really was, he was Nea. All of these years he had been trying to avenge someone who's soul was his. He felt that everything he had said had just been make believe now.

Allen sighed and stretched out on the cold floor of the cell. He was waiting for his trial, he knew he was automatically deemed guilty. He closed his eyes and thought of his old friends, they trusted him right? He knew that Johnny did. He wasn't sure about Kanda, but he seems to understand Allen now, even more since he helped Alma find peace.

The door to the cell creaked and slowly opened. Lenalee and Lavi stepped inside. They looked at Allen with a apologetic face. Even though they were in the room, there were still a set of bar seperating them from Allen.

"Allen...are you okay, you are...you know...Allen, right?" Lavi said quietly.

Allen smiled. "Of course it's me, who else?" he asked, already knowing what Lavi was thinking. "It's alright, I am me, Allen." he said.

Lavi smiled and approached Allen who was now sitting up. He bent down and sat down a silver platter with a bowl of soup on it. Lenalee followed after Lavi and sat a green blankete down at Allen's side.

Allen smiled up at his friends. "Thanks you guys." he said and reached for the bowl of soup.

Lavi nodded and sat down. "How do you still smile, Allen?" he began, "They are treating you like a criminal...and you haven't even done anything." he whispered.

Allen paused in the middle of eating. "Things will just have to work themselves out." he said softly and went back to eating.

Lenalee wiggled in her spot on the floor. "So is it true...are you really...a noah?" she asked.

Allen blinked and sat his bowl down and pushed his hair off his forhead. There on his forhead was the line of stigmata on tan skin. "Yeah, it's true. I'm a noah." he whispered and smiled a dark but kind smile.

Lenalee frowned. "I can't...how?"she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

Allen chuckled softly. "Because, I am the reincarnation of Nea." he mumbled.

Lavi glanced at Lenalee, they were confused. "Nea? Who's that?" Lavi asked.

Allen sighed. "I'm Nea, and Nea is me. We are both one." he stated again.

Lavi shook his head. "No, I got that part, I meant who was he before?" he said.

Allen sighed. "Nea is my adoptive father's younger brother. Mana's brother." he said.

Lavi nodded. "Why did he reincarnate inside you though?" he asked.

Allen shrugged. "Why indeed. If I had the answer to that, it would be so much more easier." he said.

Lenalee sniffled and threw her arms around Allen's neck. "Why you? Why does it have to be you? You're our friend!" she cried.

Allen gently pat her back. "It's alright Lenalee-chan, I don't think that I am that troubled, I'm alive aren't I? Isn't that enough for now?" he said smiling.

Lavi frowned. "No, it isn't enough. The trial is only days away! They might sentence you to death, Allen!" he yelled.

Allen sighed. "Yes, that might happen." he said and looked down.

Lenalee stood up. "You aren't concerned for your life?! Allen, what is wrong with you?" she said, tears falling down her cheeks.

Allen grinned, a grin that seemed so dark. "Of course I'm not concerned. If they kill me, they can't move the ark, and they can't kill The Earl." he said. Allen then shook his head and his expression softened up. "Sorry, the noah in me gives me a bad look every so often." he said.

Lavi shuddered at Allen's sudden dark and cold mood. He nodded. "I see...you're right!" he said.

Lenalee wiped her eyes. "I completely forgot about the Earl." she whispered.

Allen nodded and moved and stood up quickly, causing Lavi and Lenalee to jump back defensively. Allen watched his friends and he frowned deeply. He sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder-length white hair. He blushed slightly. "I'm not going to hurt you, guys." he said.

Lavi clenched his fist and sighed. "Sorry...I did-"

"It's alright. I understand." Allen said, cutting him off.

Lenalee nodded to. "I um...it's just that you look...you look like a noah. It startled me when you moved suddenly."she whispered.

Allen nodded and chuckled lightly. "I know, I understand." he said softly. He looked at his friends and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly. "Man, I sure did miss talking to you guys. Stop by and visit more often." he said, smiling handsomly.

Lavi sighed and smiled. He stretched his hand towards Allen and nodded. "You bet." he said as Allen took his hand, shaking it.

Lenalee smiled. "I will try to convince brother to let me bring you food again soon."she said, giving him a light, awkward hug. She pulled away and then they both left.

Allen nodded and smiled. "Until then!" he said and waved until they closed the door. His hand fell to his side, his smile faded, and his eyes closed. He knew very well that he would be put to death, no matter what. He wanted them to feel at ease, if only for a little while. He sighed and crossed the room to his blanket on the floor. He laid down and folded his arms behind his head. He glanced down at the chain around his left ankle and grumbled.

Allen smiled. He was happy to see his friends again. It just might've been the last time he would've seen them.

**I hope you enjoyed this story~! I will update as soon as I can, so PLEASE REVIEW~! Thank you so much!**

**Next chapter: The Verdict!- The day of Allen's trial arrives. What will his fate be?! Will he live on and be accepted, or will he perish as a traitorous Noah?! Find out next time!**


End file.
